Blood oxygen sensors have been used in the medical field for many years. These sensors are used for determining heart rate and blood oxygen levels of a person in a hospital or clinical setting. Pulse rate, oxygenation levels and/or other information determined by the sensor are typically displayed on a monitor for healthcare professional or other individual to view and evaluate to determine the person's health.
Blood oxygen sensors are typically attached to the person by clipping to the person's ear, or by slipping onto a person's finger. Conventional sensors measure the blood oxygen by measuring the difference in absorption of light at two different wavelengths. The blood oxygen level in these sensors is determined based on a ratio of absorbance of the two different wavelengths. Pulse rate is determined using the changes in blood oxygen level over an interval of time.
Conventional blood oxygen sensors have several drawbacks which can cause the sensors to produce results that are inaccurate, or in some instances may prevent the sensors from producing results at all. One of these drawbacks is caused by interference from other light sources. Light from these other sources can interfere with the detection of the two wavelengths and can distort the ratios of the two wavelengths, leading to inaccurate results in blood oxygen levels.
Other light sources can be the sun, interior lighting such as fluorescent and incandescent lights and other sources. These sources add light to the sensor which is unrelated to the oxygen levels in the blood of the person. This additional light can cause difficulties in distinguishing between light levels that are related to the blood oxygen content and light levels that are unrelated. The additional light is considered to be unwanted noise.
Another source of inaccuracy in traditional sensors is a result of movement of the person and the sensor during use. Movement can cause variations in amplitude of the additional light sources which can interfere with the operation of the blood oxygen sensor.
Traditional blood oxygen sensors use a system in which the two wavelengths of light pass through the tissue in a limited path. The path in the ear mounted device usually consists of the light passing straight through the tissue of the earlobe where a detector then detects the light. Other types of devices detect a reflection of the light. In either case, the light path through the tissue is limited and the light may miss substantial blood flow, thereby making inaccurate or non-existent readings. These devices also have a limited resolution to pick up and extract secondary signals that are related to blood oxygen levels, such as breathing.
Another issue involves the optical detectors used in traditional sensors. These sensors tend to produce a non-linear response at the lower light levels encountered when detecting blood oxygen levels. This non-linear response can make it difficult to determine characteristics of the blood oxygen levels that are represented in the lower light levels.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.